


Burn Your Blood

by Annie_Ares



Series: This Thing Called Love [2]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Blood and Violence, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 23:01:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20665238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annie_Ares/pseuds/Annie_Ares
Summary: 梅花血乎乎的angry sex前半部分是fOOkmejohndeacon老师写的，后半部分是我写的





	Burn Your Blood

Roger使了吃奶的劲把自己脑门儿磕在了Brian鼻梁上，“Fuck you Brian! ”吉他手捂着鼻子往后踉跄了几部，松开了Roger的双手。血从他手指缝里流出来，Roger心里一紧张，但是仍然不想认输，准备接着骂人。他看了看手上的血，鼻血开始在下巴上聚集，丝毫没有要停止的意思。一向啰里啰嗦的Brian居然没有骂他，而是接着扑过来和他扭打在一起，Roger心想，完了，这回彻底惹毛他了。但他罗杰泰勒是什么人？他即使被打死也得站着死！但是现在的他就像一条砧板上的鱼，根本起不来。Brian两条长腿跪在他大腿上让他下半身根本无法动弹，皮带金属扣碰撞的响声让Roger有点紧张，他不知道面前的人解自己裤带是什么意思，不过一分钟之后他就知道了，他的双手被那条皮带绑了个结实。“你他妈有病吗？放开我！”他有点底气不足了，最后声音居然有点发抖。

“对，我他妈就是有病，我跟你讲什么道理？”Brian衬衫前襟全是血，刚抹过鼻血的左手钳住Roger的下巴，逼他张嘴，然后直接把自己的舌头伸进他的嘴里，血腥味让他差点窒息，他能想象他们两满嘴鲜血的吻在一起的样子，这样的画面让Roger头脑发涨浑身燥热，甚至下半身有了反应。

“原来你喜欢暴力性爱？”Brian一只手伸到Roger裤子里开始摸他的阴茎。

“操你妈放你的屁！”

“我今天操死你，让你以后都没办法跟我吵架！”

“我倒是要看看你有什么能耐！”被人制住全身的Roger还在嘴硬，而他被Brian抓在手里的下身也很硬。这是因为他的愤怒还是欲望他弄不懂，但卷发吉他手满脸血污的样子确实让他很有感觉，猩红的液体混乱地蹭在脸颊上，干涸在嘴唇的缝隙间，几滴顺着胸膛流进了敞着的领口，突出的肋骨让它们的路程变得崎岖，还有一些新鲜的，更鲜红的在鼻孔处反射着录音室的光线。这让他眩晕，反抗的意愿逐渐变了味，他不晕血，他只是想再尝尝那些液体的味道，溶解着Brian的灵魂的液体，是不是同看起来一样催情。

吉他手在脱他裤子，Roger完全没在意，垂着眼睛盯着那只沾着血渍的手揉搓着自己的阴茎，他需要更多的东西，需要那几根染着血的手指进入他的身体，“你慢得像企鹅，Brian.”蓝眼睛里带着挑衅看向对方，却被拧了一把大腿内侧细嫩的皮肉，他惊得叫出了声，这绝对会留下淤青，但他承认自己喜欢这个，身上带着Brian印下的记号……后穴突然的插入疼得他张开嘴只剩脏话，这地方没什么东西可以用来做润滑，只有他的前液和Brian的血，看着那双手带着斑斑点点的猩红渐渐埋进自己身体里，被填满的感觉从来没有这么强烈过。

直到被Brian的阴茎塞满他才知道不充分扩张的后果，他感觉自己要被那根火热的东西剖开，逼出的泪水滑落眼角，却被吉他手擦去。Roger盯着眼前突出的锁骨，猛地挺身咬住了Brian的肩膀。

Roger能感觉到身前的人被痛得一激灵，但他就是不松口，直到嘴里充满了血腥味，才心甘情愿地被推开。“Brian，你的味道真好。”他舔着牙齿，带着一嘴的猩红露出自己最得意的笑容。惹他的吉他手生气是他最擅长的事之一，但被甩了一巴掌并不是他意料之中的事，Brian下手很重，连他的金发都甩到了脸上。“别这么混蛋，Roger.”浸着严肃和怒气的话语让鼓手更加兴奋，他甩掉脸上的头发，却感觉到温热的液体开始充斥鼻腔。“操你，Brian，别这么婊！”他挺起身子，鼻血流进嘴里，被他混着唾沫吐在Brian身上。

血液就像愤怒的实体一样在他们的身上印下痕迹，也流淌在他们的血管里，Brian的手紧紧摁着Roger的大腿，明天绝对会留下淤青，他的腰胯撞着身下的鼓手，金发男人只能张开腿接受。虽然Roger已经努力适应后穴的插入，但不充分的润滑还是让他感觉到了干涩，呻吟混着吉他手的名字像是从牙缝中挤出来的。他看着Brian往他们的接合处吐口水，又松开已经留了指印的大腿掐住他的腰，更用力地撞进他的身体，甚至有几下重重擦过他的前列腺。

“你叫得像个荡妇，Roger.”Brian抓着他的阴茎，晃着腰撞在让他眼前发白的那个点上，他尖叫着射在了Brian的手里，那些血迹上又覆了一层乳白的液体，Roger已经什么也听不清了，耳边全是血液涌动和心跳的轰鸣声，他不知道Brian什么时候射的，也不知道他什么时候从自己身体里抽出来的，等他缓过了气只感觉到粘稠的液体流出后穴。Roger完全不想动，只能踢踢Brian去收拾，但他也只是找了两张纸随便擦了擦就倒在了Roger的旁边。


End file.
